supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeyhive Galaxy
flying to the Honeyhive Galaxy.]] Honeyhive Galaxy is second unlock able galaxy in the Terrace, in Super Mario Galaxy. It is comprised of tall trees, honeycomb walls and water. There is a separate planet for Queen Bee. It is inhabited by bees who help Mario in his quest. The bees ruler, Queen Bee, also lives here. Here the Bee Mushroom appears for the first time. It is also the first appearance of Honeycomb Walls. The main boss in Bugaboom. = Missions Bee Mario/Luigi in the Honeyhive Galaxy This mission (as well as the rest in this galaxy) starts on the largest planet in the Honeyhive Galaxy. The player must take the path up the hill with a ? Coin, which makes the Bee Mushroom appear when obtained. The Bee Mushroom must be collected in order to fly up to the nearby ledges. A tree stump that has a hole in it is found at the end of a tunnel after reaching said ledges. The player must fall down the hole and use the slide. Following this, there is a path way with honey puddles that must be traversed in order to reach a Launch Star. The next planet is a pond filled with lily pads, and one of the platforms has a Fling Flower that is used to spin up and gain height. This flower is also used to reach some spinning flower platforms, which must then be crossed while avoiding the water jets to reach another Launch Star. The first honey wall is encountered after reaching the Launch Star. Once the wall is climbed, the Queen Bee is encountered. She starts to complain about a horrible itching plague, and asks the player to find the source of her itch, which turn out to be Star Chips. Then, using a Launch Star leads the player to the top of a tree on the Starting Planet. The leader of the Toad Brigade presents the player with a Power Star. When this mission is completed, the Toad Brigade appears on the Comet Observatory. Trouble on the Tower Trouble on the Tower is the second Power Star in Honeyhive Galaxy. The objective is to climb up to a tall tower and defeat the Stink Bug Parent at the top. According to a Honeybee at the beginning of the level, the Mandibugs, enemies from a neighboring planet, have taken residence in the Honeyhive Kingdom. By using a Bee Mushroom, the player has to climb up the main planet and traverse a few smaller ones, which leads them to the Tower of the Kingdom. Destroying the second stone reveals a Sproutle that takes the player to the next section. There are two trampolines here; one of them leads to a ? Block containing Star Bits, while the other can be used to bounce up to a Sling Star, which sends the player to a platform with a Wiggler and a button. The button must be pressed to open the next part of the path, where the player must Wall Jump to the top of a staircase. At the top, they must follow the wooden boards, which lead to a Launch Star. The Launch Star takes the player to the Hat Planets, where they must face a barrage of Piranha Plants and later Wigglers. At the end of the second Hat Planet is another Sling Star which takes them to the Rattle Planet. On the Rattle Planet, several Piranha Plants, one more Wiggler, and a ? Coin are found. There is a tube for the player to go through which takes them to the Observation Deck. There, several Mandibugs must be defeated and the trampolines must be used to get to a wall jumping platform. Here, the player must wall jump up to get to the upper level. A nearby button must be Ground Pounded to activate a windmill which takes the player to the very top. At the peak is the Stink Bug Parent, which must be defeated to progress. The child on top must be Ground Pounded first before attacking the parent on the bottom. Defeating them releases a Power Star. Big Bad Bugaboom Big Bad Bugaboom is the third Power Star in Honeyhive Galaxy. The objective is to defeat Bugaboom. The Mandibugs have started attacking nearby planets, and to end the invasion, the leader of the Mandibugs, Bugaboom, must be defeated. To reach him, the player must travel through the starting planet, avoiding Boulders, Slurples, Piranha Plants, and Mandibugs along the way. Using a Bubble Blaster, they must go to the area at the bottom of the waterfall and travel through the tunnel to meet Queen Bee. On the other side of a pole is a small room with a Life Mushroom and some enemies. Once they arrive, Queen Bee asks them to help her and gives them a Launch Star that connects to the Mandibug Planet. There are two small platforms before the Mandibug Planet that help the player reach the planet through Fling Flowers and the Bee Mushroom. The player then lands on the Bugaboom Planet, starting a battle with Bugaboom. To defeat Bugaboom, his back must be Ground Pounded three times. The first time, Bugaboom charges at the player on the ground, and the player must use a Bee Mushroom to get higher than it before and then Ground Pounding. The second time, Bugaboom starts flying, and the player must fly up to some nearby honeycombs. They need to stay there until Bugaboom passes below them while avoiding his bombs. Finally, after the second hit, Bugaboom grows angry and starts flying faster as well as sideways, preventing the player from attacking him. They must wait until he flips back, and then use the Fling Flowers to get above him. When Bugaboom is defeated, a Power Star appears. Trivia * There are two other galaxies with a bee theme in Super Mario Galaxy alone. They are Honeyclimb Galaxy and Gold Leaf Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies